Godzilla: Heritage
Godzilla: Heritage is a fan-film that is a mix of suitmation and CGI. It is being directed and produced by Gregory Graves, additionally produced by Tim Schiefer, Tyler Graves, and Rashaad Santiago, with puppetry and suitimation being handled by Face-Off Season 6 winner, Rashaad Santiago. Plot Since Godzilla's first attack in 1954, mankind has been under constant threat from gigantic creatures known as "Superfauna" - animals mutated by the coming of the nuclear age and man's abuse of the atom's destructive power. Humanity was united against a common foe and for almost 60 years, worked collectively to study and combat the creatures as millions died, cities crumbled and the world's economy continued to collapse. Now, the world seems to finally be bringing the threat under control. Jack Martin is a correspondent for United World News and the grandson of Pulitzer Prize winning journalist Steve Martin, who's riveting coverage of the 1954 raid on Tokyo made him a legend. With his grandfather's shadow always overhead, Jack has spent his career attempting to forge his own legacy, showing great promise as a journalist before spiraling into depression. In the process, he has severely damaged both his reputation and his marriage to family friend, Kaori Ogata. Before leaving the agency, Jack decides to travel to a small pacific island with his life-long friend Mitch Lawrence, who now runs UWN's old newspaper division. While the two wait to attend a ground-breaking ceremony for a new building, Godzilla suddenly reappears after nearly 30 years of absence...and he hasn't returned alone. With the King of the Monsters' threat looming, Jack must decide whether to flee or finally embrace his heritage and report the attack as it happens - risking not only his life, but the lives of his best friend and his wife. Cast * Jack Martin by Chris Barbis * Kaori Martin by Azumi Tsutsui * Mitchell Lawrence by Tim Schiefer * Christian Shaw by Tyler Graves * Marissa by Misty Lynn Macey as Marissa Suit Actors * Godzilla by Rashaad Santiago * Anguirus by Greg Graves * Superfauna #1 by William P. Rupp Development The film has been in pre-production since 2009. Currently, its script is ready and its cast is almost set, and is to be completed sometimes in August. A prototype suit of Godzilla was created as an understudy, while the Anguirus suit is currently under construction. A Kickstarter campaign to raise $25,000 was made in 2014, but only pledged nearly $17,000. Another cheaper Kickstarter campaign was started shortly after with a lower goal of $10,000 set in place, which was successful. Once the First Teaser Trailer for the film was released, Phase 2 for funding the film had begun and Another Kickstarter campaign with a lower goal of $40,000 was started shortly after the Trailer's release. Gallery Promotional Photos G Heritage promo shot 1.png Cast Godzilla HeritageGoji 1.png|The prototype suit, as seen at Comic Con HeritageGoji 2.png Anguirus Other Godzilla Heritage - Rodan.jpg|Rodan, as one of the "Superfauna" that will appear in the film. Godzilla Heritage - Mothra.jpg|Mothra, as one of the "Superfauna" that will appear in the film. Godzilla Heritage - Varan.jpg|Varan, as one of the "Superfauna" that will appear in the film. Godzilla Heritage - Kamacurus.jpg|Kamacuras, as one of the "Superfauna" that will appear in the film. Godzilla Heritage - Kumonga.jpg|Kumonga, as one of the "Superfauna" that will appear in the film. References *Godzilla Heritage's Facebook page *"Phase 2" Kickstarter Campaign Category:Movies Category:Kaiju Films Category:Films Category:Fan Films